


What the fuck dude?!

by HelplesslyCanadian



Series: Happy Skellie's [1]
Category: Swapfell - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale, underswap
Genre: Breeding Kink, Consensual Somnophilia, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Monster Heat, Multi, Polygamy, fontcest/reader, mentions of past rape but not on reader, potential threesomes, pretty much everything is consensual, still figuring out this tagging thing honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelplesslyCanadian/pseuds/HelplesslyCanadian
Summary: This time around, these are the day's that Black and Rus choose to share, unfortunately, thing's don't go how anyone planned. But at least the sex is good!





	1. Swapfell, day one.

**Author's Note:**

> With 'WTFD?!' Now complete, if you have any questions about anything, pay my Tumblr a visit and ask away! I'll be more than happy to answer. Be it this series, or any other. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Dec14/17  
> STARTING SATURDAY, DECEMBER 16, I AM GOING TO HAVE MY TUMBLR ASK OPEN FOR Q&A WITH THE READER AND SKULL BOYS, I have realized that I won't get everything about all their history into the number of chapters I want to do. So if there is anything you want to know, pop in and ask :)

It was a pretty quiet night, sitting in the living room with some of your favorite skeletons. Sans sitting on the love seat next to you, Stretch and Rus lounging on the couch while Red was stretch out on the lazy boy. As conversations went, this was pretty good, jumping back and forth between how your week at work was to how stupid that new bubble gum commercial was. Plus, no one was fighting. Sans and Red weren’t throwing puns at each other to see who was better, Stretch wasn’t blowing smoke into anyone’s face, and Rus wasn’t being, well, he was still himself, but you were okay with that. The younger brothers had gone into town to do some shopping for dinner or something who knows Sans wanted to play with your hair so you tuned everything else out for a while. Anyway, that just left the five of you home. Sitting in the living room, with random drinks and snacks all over the coffee table as you flipped through the channels. Some how the topic of how Red still wanted to penetrate you turned into something a little more unsettling for most. “Red, you know, if I wasn’t so damn understanding on, what has happened to you judgment types. Also if I wasn't your girlfriend and knew your kink's, everything you have been trying to do and have been saying could be considered attempted rape or sexual assault, you know this right?” Red looks at you, confusion written all over his face along with a slight no shit. “eh’ come on doll face, I may be a monster. But even I got standards. Why? someone say something?” Stretch snorts as classic shacks his head and Rus tries to shrink more into his seat. 

“Red, you have minimum standards, but real talk tho, you would never try to take advantage of a woman… man… a person?” Red snorts this time, “Listen, doll, if I wanted to take advantage of you, or any other human that walked through that door I could, hell I have, don’t give me that look, it was back in my universe before we came above ground… or even met you.” shifting a bit closer to Sans and wrapping the blanket you had on your lap tighter around you, eyes shifting between Red and Rus knowing very well that they both came from a bad place. Red takes notice of your shifting and sighs. “okay doll, might not seem like it has been that long, but I have been here long enough to know when you wanna ask something.” taking another drink of his mustard, Red keeps his eyes on the floor. “It's basically how the Underfell and I guess Swapfell worked, any sign of weakness was to be snuff out as early as possible if you wanted to survive. But there are other things, which you can’t control, or help.” A bit of color comes to ALL their faces when he says this, now all four of them are looking at the floor.

“What?” “God damn it classic! thought you said you told her everything!?” “Uh, no, I said most of everything…” “Then how in the hell did you manage to keep this hidden so long?” “Keep what hidden?” “well-timed business trip's?” “for three years, twice a year?!” “won’t be able to hide it anymore.” “Hide what?” “Not unless you can get all eight of us in on this trip of yours.” “hm” picking up one of the couch pillows and hitting Sans with it then tossing it at Red, managing to hit him in the face, you shout “KEEP WHAT HIDDEN DUDE?!?!” “GOD DAMN IT!! FREAKING HEAT CYCLES WOMAN!!!!!” “What? Like a cat?… or dog?” Rus and Red snort at the last one but nod. 

“it is pretty much the same for us, as it is a fucking animal. Once or twice a year, we enter this heat or mating cycle. Pretty much just a build up of magic looking to spawn with someone, the fact that classic here has been able to hide his from someone he has been living with for what? Two years now? show how much restraint it takes, uhh” looking at Sans you can’t help but giggle at how blue his face is now, as he looks at the floor “wait a sec, you know about them don’t you?!” Red shouts and points a bony finger at you. Looking back at Red you shack your head. “Nah, but that explains why Sansy boy here called me last year, huffing and puffing over the phone, asking all sorts of intimate questions.” Red lets out a loud laugh, while stretch chuckles. “really tho, we can help our selves if need be-“ “You mean like hookers or something right?” Red give you a creepy smile, “or maybe the little human in front of me.” reaching around Sans, you grab the other couch pillow and throw it at Red, only for him to catch this one and laugh.

“Eh, don’t worry about it kid, red couldn’t force you even if he wanted to.” “OI!” “Yeah, he has heat more in tune with wanting you to be comfy no matter what." "HEY!!" "so if you tell him to stop he would.” Red being true to his name, goes completely red, like a little tomato, sputters, then slams a pillow at Stretch since he is the closest while Sans laughs. “it's not always the heats…” the quiet, deep rumble of Rus breaks through the laughter. You looked at Rus, confused by what he meant as Stretch and Sans stop laughing and Red look at the floor with a guilty expression on his face. “sometimes, it is used when a power play was needed, you were required to show just how powerful you could be, and if need be, by taking your enemies partner... by force.” well that turned the good mood sour, but, it made you think if that was how humans thought of rape, as a power play. The thought made you uncomfortable, taking the blanket off and tossing it over Rus, and tossing red the remote you made your way upstairs with a yawn. “I need to use the bathroom, brb boys.” as a quiet voice follows, “what does that mean?”

You stayed in the bathroom for twenty minutes, just looking at your self in the mirror while thinking over what Red and Rus and shared with you. It scared you and made you wonder if the heats were as bad as they said they could be and if it got bad enough would they do something that to you. Opening the door, you walked right into Rus, “Oh jeez, sorry Rus. Hey, you okay?” looking up at him, Rus had this kinda dark but kinda sad look on his face, he looked like he was contemplating something hard, hands twitching at his side and sweat building on his brow, eyes looking at everything but you. Before you even had a moment to process what was happening, Rus had grabbed you by your shoulders and pushed you back into the bathroom, not violently but the sudden jolt still made you lose your footing and fall onto the floor. Reaching out you grabbed Rus by the humorous in hopes of keeping your self up, only to pull him down with you.

Landing in an all to the familiar position with him between you legs, arms on either side of your head. You stare at each other for a bit before he leans down to your neck and taking a deep breath. “Uh.. hey buddy, pal, friend, what uh… what are yah doing there?” If we are honest here, Rus always made you a bit nervous, and not knees weak, heart pounding nervously, well actually he did that too, but at this moment it was more like ‘holy shit, I need to watch my back, and front around this guy.’ But it seems you really should have watched your front. “humans are soft, warm, and smell good too.”. shifting around a bit, Rus moves his arms to place his hand on your hips and uses his hips move your legs a bit wider. “makes me wonder, how you taste.” 

Rus manifests his tongue and makes a long trail from your collar bone, up your throat, and stops at your jaw giving it a soft bite. All the while earning a small whine from you. Slowly trailing his hands up your sides, under your shirt and stops just under your bra line before give a hard pull on your body and pulls you up onto his lap as he sits back against the counter, while the door had some how closed and locked its self. Damn magic user. Pulling your body down on to himself as he grinds into you…onto???? Anyway, he makes you feel good. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you grinding into him hard, and just really want him inside you at this point but clothes proved to be a pretty good barrier. 

Another twenty minutes have passed, and the two of you have only gotten as far as heavy petting and a hot make-out. A loud bang on the door startled the two of you back to reality. “oi, if you two are done fucking, others would like the restroom now please!” “Red, you guys are skeletons! You don’t need the toilet!” “No, but we do like to shower on occasion” Rus has his hand wrapped around your waist at this point, and started to nibble on your neck again, gaining a whimper out of you. “wah- REALLY?! WHAT THE FUCK DUDE?!?! WHILE IM RIGHT HERE?!?!?” another slam against the door and he stomped away. You couldn’t help but giggle, had the situation was in reverse, Red would have had you against the bloody counter the second that door had closed and would not have stopped, regardless of who came to the door, and by the feels of it, Rus wanted to as well.

Hearing a few shouts and bangs from downstairs you pull back and place a soft kiss on his skull as he keeps at your neck with small bites. “Sounds like your brothers are back.” Rus just hums and leans more into you while wrapping his arms tighter around you. It was funny, the edgy skeletons were just as cuddly as their softer selves, but two of them won’t admit it. Giving Rus another soft kiss, you pull your self up and look in the mirror. He never left marks, and when he did, he always healed them right after. Never touched you unless you wanted or told him to, so you found it hard to believe he has done such terrible things. He stayed on the floor in front of you, keeping his hands on your thighs and rubbing them a bit, “I would have done it. wanted too actually, when we first met.” “Hm? Done what?”. Taking a small step back to look at him, but he kept his hold on your legs, pretty much holding you in place.

Taking a deep breath and placing a soft kiss on your knee he looks up at you, “I would have taken advantage you.” the statement makes you take an involuntary step back, but Russes grip on your legs tugs at your knees, making you fall back into his lap. With one hand on your waist and the other behind your head, he looks in your eyes “don’t scream! Not yet, please?! just let me explain!” hands gripped into a tight fist in his jacket, you begin to shiver, worried he would go through with what he just said, post-heavy petting comes to a heavy crash, you start to tear up. “no, no no no! i-i meant before! Not now, I w-wouldn't!!” you never heard him stutter before, even his own eyes started to tear up, another loud bang on the door made the two of you jump, “Mutt! I know you are in the with the human! I demand you open this door now and get away from her!! You had her for the last hour, it is my turn now!!!” oh god, this keeps getting better. With both his hands under your arms now, he lifts you up as he stands.

Sniffling and shaking, Rus pulls you close, unlocks the door, but blinks the two of you to your bedroom before Black has a chance to confront you. Placing you softly onto your bed, Rus takes a few steps back, sitting on the floor in front of your closet. “ as I said, when we first met, I wanted nothing more than to take-“ he cuts himself off and takes another deep breath while shaking his head. But you knew what he was going to say; Red has told you multiple times how he wanted to as well, you and Red talk about it quite a few times and came to a clear understanding, he would never touch you with out consent. But you never really had a chance to talk to Rus about it all. At first, it was their method of coping with the crap in their lives. Wanting nothing more than to just, FEEL something, anything! It was just the fact that they admit it, even said it to your face is what had you worried and scared. Even at this point you knew Red and Edge wouldn't harm you purposely, but you didn't know about Rus and Black.

Looking at you a bit pitiful, he crosses his legs, holds his ankles and lets out a small whine, like a puppy. Heh, now you know what Black calls him a mutt, You sigh, “Listen, Rus… I… I get it, for both you and Red, and your brothers, but it still scares the holy crap out of me. I feel scared there is a small chance you guys could do that but flattered that- HEY stop grinning!!” Rus starts chuckling at you, then crawls towards you, you notice he is trying to look as harmless as possible, even somehow took his jacket off. Probably didn’t want to scare you into tears again. “Love, listen,” Placing his hands on your knees as he sits on his. He looks at what you're assuming is where your soul is, and not at your cleavage. But, probably your cleavage. “we, mostly me and Red, but even the others, don’t want you worried about anything like that. Hence the reason why we all came up with those safe words, remember?” you nod your head “Yeah…?” he chuckles again “not the sex ones” “OH! Right… mostly to let Red, Edge, your brother and yourself know if you over stepped your bounds, right?” he nodded his head. 

“ye’, all you have to do is use the word, and we WILL stop. or classic will have our head…” “I know…” you giggle and lean forward placing both hands on his neck giving him a soft kiss. Your door slams open and what appears to be a furious Black is standing in your door way. “Listen here mutt! I gave you a specific order!! now step away!!” Rus let out another whine, but comply’s anyway. You shack your head as you stand. Patting Rus on the head and make your way over to Black and wrapping him up in a hug, “Whats for dinner Black?” wrapping his bony arms around you he scuffs, “It's Blues turn tonight so you know it's going to be tacos. What were you two doing?” Rus looks at the floor and says nothing, knowing at this point, Black doesn’t want to hear anything from him. “Oh you know, talking, making out and heavy petting.” Black sputter's then growled. “NO, no no no! It's not his night!!” 

Oh yeah, guess if it wasn't clear at this point, you were in a polygamy relationship with the skeletons, two days each with one or two days with two. You guess Black didn’t want to share tonight, which made you giggle while Black stomped his feet. “Stop laughing woman! I have declared this is my night! MINE!” you shake your head and give Black a kiss “Okay, it is yours. Buuuut I want food, like now.” You hear Rus snort behind you while Black blinks then give you a verrry dirty look and grins,"Are you sure you're hungry for food, my dear human?” pushing you back, you didn’t realize he had been slowly moving toward your bed till you landed on it. Black, climbs on top of you and sits on your tummy while your legs hang off the side. You feel Rus rub at your thighs, while one of Blacks hands are at his crotch palming himself and pulling your shirt up with the other.

“The others know not to come up here for a while, so we have some time to kill… my dear human! Mwehehe!” Oh! Look at that; suddenly your pants are gone, oh there goes your shirt now well, that didn’t take long. Black stands long enough to pull off his pants, as Rus lifts your legs over his shoulders while giving you soft rubs through your panties, a sigh escapes you as Black settles back down, pawing at one breast with one hand, and stroking himself with the other. Thank god you chose to wear the front clasp bra today, Black likes them since they are easy to take off, which he does once he figured he was hard enough. “This is your punishment mutt; you are going to please her, while I please myself with her. You are not to penetrate her, and you are just going to use your tongue to get her off. Understood?!” ho boy…. “yes M'lord.” “Very good. Now then, my dear.” Taking his royal blue appendage and placing it between your breast, he pushes them together and moves a bit. You let out a groan, make Black give you a look before looking behind him. Rus wasted no time at all to shove his tongue inside you. “Hmm... no this won’t do, your chest is just too dry.” Reaching his hand down, he pushes it past your underwear and straight into your cunt with Russes tongue. Earning a sharp gasp from you, making you spread your legs further to give them better access.

Soft, quiet moans leave you as Black continues to thrust his fingers into you while Rus helps hold your legs apart and wiggles his tongue. Shifting your arms around so you could play with yourself, you pushed them closer around him and started moving them a bit more, making Black take a sharp breath and jerk his hand out of you, he quickly motions you to move as he starts stroking him self with your juices. Black replaces your own hands with his own, as he starts to thrust back and forth. Then Rus plunges his tongue into you sharply, making you arch you back and groan. “Y-yes mutt! That's r-right, fuck her w-w-with your tongue!! Ha! sshhhiiiiiit!!” Hohohohoooo boy!! You could never choose, between Rus and Stretch, they were both VERY good with their tongues!! Never failed to make you cum!! “NUH AH!! MMMM!” Never took you long either, they knew how to hit all the right spots. You could feel the smugness from Rus already while Black slows his thrust. “Heheh, cumming already, my dear human?” “Guys?! Dinners ready!!” Ohh… “God damn it…” Black sighs before gripping you tighter and picking up his thrust again. 

“We ugh are n-n-not la-leaving till I uh I cumMmm! OH god…” keeping your hands and arm around your self to keep your breast as tight as possible around him, you feel Rus move between your legs and wrap one hand around Black’s spine and hip. “come on M'lord, the sooner you finish, the sooner our human can eat.” “Mmmmm sh-shut up uugh m-m-muUUtt!! NUGH!!” Wow... Rus is good at this. Black’s royal blue cum spreads its self over your face, chin, and chest. Heavy breathing from Black was the only thing that was overheard in the room. Pulling your self out from under Black he slumps onto you as Rus blinks away, you hope he is getting you a towel or something. You did not want to go to dinner cover in cum. 

Black lets out another a sigh and snuggles into your neck, letting out a soft low purr “This would have been better if I was inside you. Less messy too.” you couldn’t help but giggle. “Maybe later love, we can take it nice and slow. No rushing.” instead of waiting for his brother, Black start to lick up his mess from you, “Mmm, taste even better on you.” Oh jeez, the heat in your loins is back, Oh! So is Rus. He picks Black up off you and hands you a towel. “Quickly, the others are getting impatient.” Black scuffs and picks up his pants, while Rus walks over to your closet and pulls out a sun dress, a plain baby blue that has a sunset stroke to it, walked back over and pulls it over your head once you finished wiping yourself off. “Alright mutt, we are ready.” 

Rub picks you up as Black opens the door, “Once we're finished eating, we are coming right back up here to finish what we started.” “Ahh, no! I just want to eat, then sleep! I'm not spending two days getting my brains fucked out of me again.” Black just sighs and walks down the hall. You blink and look at Rus, “Did I just win? I won, didn’t I?” Rub chuckles and kisses you. “maybe.” “…I’m going to wake up to him fucking me again aren't I?” “most likely.” You groan and go limp in his arms, not looking forward to later, but really, you were. “you probably shouldn’t have shared that you have a… what is it called? a sleep kink?” “Somnophilia, and yeah… probably… no better than Blues breeding kink, or Reds choking, or even-“ “pfft, okay love, I get it, we all have messed up kinks.” “Damn straight.” Giving you another kiss, Rus makes his way after his brother, you are already getting excited for later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://helplesslycanadian.tumblr.com/)


	2. Part 2 Swapfell Brothers

With a stomach full of delicious food and the feeling of exhaustion resting its self right behind your eyes. You quickly and quietly made your way back upstairs. But not before stopping and giving Blue a soft kiss and thank you for dinner, which made Black quiet mad. You shook your head and giggled as you headed upstairs. He did not like to share when it was his days, but you liked to get him riled up, he turned a nice shade of blue. Well between him, Sans and Blue, they all turned nice shades of blue. You didn’t bother with a shower before laying down, if Black was going to keep his word, you will more than likely wake up later with him inside you and Rus either behind you or in the corner watching. A small tug on the back of your dress pulled you from your thoughts, turning you found Rus standing there with a small pout on his face you couldn’t help but giggle. “Whats up Rus? Wanna come nap with me?” He nods his head and picks you up again and carries you to your room. Placing you softly on the bed, he takes his jacket and sweater off while you pull the blankets back and settle in with Rus following close behind. Laying down behind you and wrapping you up in a tight hug while letting out a soft rumble. 

———

You woke up later with someone, or a couple of someones, one rubbing your belly, and the other rubbing your legs. Blinking your eyes, you noticed you were cuddled up to Black instead of Rus. Black had settled in behind you now, rubbing his hand up and down your stomach, brushing the underside of your breast and trailing small circles over your abdomen with Rus sitting over the two of you, rubbing up and down your leg, stopping at the back of your knee then trailing his hand back up to the underside of your bum, their rubbing was in tandem causing you to let out a small shiver. Grabbing Blacks hand, you let out a sigh while Rus lies next to your hip, placing his head on your belly. “Did you rest well my love?” Stretching out you nodded, making Rus let out a low grumble while you moved around a bit, guess he didn't get any sleep. Black wraps his hand around your head to play with your hair while the other gently pets Rus. "What time is it?" "Only twelve-thirty." It was very rare to have moments like this with these two. Even with Red and Edge. They didn't like to show their softer sides which, thinking about it, made sense. Closing your eyes you started to drift off again as Black places a soft kiss on your forehead and pulls you closer, "Rest love, we have plenty of time to talk later." And sleep you did. Sorta. 

\-----

You spent another two hours in an out of sleep, only waking when either of the guys moved, cough, or even just sighed. Rus had relocated at one point, as did you, only to keep your eye closed and turned to Black. Rus might have gotten bored or hungry and left you weren't sure, Cause the next thing you knew you were set back onto your back, and Black was between your legs, in a combination of dry humping and grinding into you. You didn't move or open your eyes and tried to keep your breathing as long and even as possible, turns out, it's a lot harder to do than you thought. And the fact one of your skull-friends was dry humping the fuck out of you.

And whether or not Black knew or noticed, he wasn't stopping. Continuing his dry assault on your lower region, Black started sucking on your neck and pawing at your breast with one hand while the other moved your dress up and started drawing circles on your clit. Oh right, You weren't warring panties, Rus didn't give you any awhile ago. Or a bra, that made this easier. Black starts moving his other hand down your side in a manner that made you think he was going to push it into you, but you hear him fumble with his belt buckle instead and let out a quiet curse. "Damn it... come on you stupid zipper!!!" To keep yourself from laughing, you try rolling over to your side; your sudden movement startled Black. He moves back anyway, taking advantage of having both hands again to take his pants off completely and slowly take one of your legs, propping it up on his shoulder and start thrusting a couple of fingers into you.

You tried to hold back the moan, you did, it came out more like a whimper, making Black try and shush you by giving you a couple of kisses on your thigh. "Shh my love, it's okay" he pulls his fingers out, and you hear a slurping sound, so it was safe to assume he was sucking on them before aligned himself with your entrance. "Everything is going to be great..." Giving your leg another kiss, he pushes himself inside you slowly. Pulling a whimper/sigh from you as he slowly starts thrusting. One of the few rules you had set up if they were going to screw you in your sleep. They had to do it slowly and gently, till either the movements woke you up, or the pleasure, and so far it's mostly been the movements, the boys had a hard time holding themselves back. Giving a couple of slow and deliberate thrusts that made your whole body shake, Black starts to chuckle and starts thrusting harder. "I know your awake love." Hooking his arm under your other leg, he turns you from your side, while continuing to thrust into you roughly. Opening one eye and wrapping your arms around his neck pulling him closer, you bite your lip to keep from moaning. Black let's go with your legs to grab your hips and moves to your neck giving it a couple of bites, making slow trails up your jaw before kissing you. "Mmm come on love! I want to hear you!" He moved back to bite and suck on your neck as one hand moved from your hip to your breast, giving the nipple a harsh little tug. Pulling and pinching it in a way he knew could get you to moan, worked like a charm every time. With a tight pinch and hard pull, along with a well time thrust, he earned his moan, not a particularly loud one, but it was a moan none the less. 

You not sure when or how it happened, but your first orgasm, just snuck up on you. You were just lying there, enjoying yourself when you hear a quiet groan that just tipped you over the edge, Black slowed his thrust but continued to ride you through it, letting out a small chuckle as he picked up the pace when he figured you were well enough. "Enjoyed that did you? Did hearing my brother cum bring you to your own?!" You didn't even realize Rus was even in the room; he must have been at the edge of the bed since you couldn't see him. Black must still be punishing him for earlier. Grabbing your legs again and pushing them farther apart, he starts to thrust harder than before, "Bet you w-want him inSIDE you right n-now huh!? Want him nugh to be pa-pounding into your Mmmm!!!" He didn't even have a chance to finish his sentence as you twitched and convulsed around him again, silently begging him not to stop. 

A couple more thrust and you felt his body shack, bones rattled together and thrust a little harder than needed as he reached his climax. You let out another whimper when he collapsed on top of you, with him still inside you and trying to catch his breath, you wiggled a bit, hoping to get him moving again. He only whimpered, twitched and rolled off you, reminds you of Blue when he try's to go past his limit. You sit up to ask him if he was okay, only to be pushed back down by Rus. "My turn now sweetness." Without giving you a chance to respond, he plunges himself into you, pulling you up into the seated cowgirl position placing his hands on your ass, all the while pulling your thrust's for you. Wrapping both arms around his neck, letting out a string of moans as one hand sneaks down and starts to rub his spine. 

You feel movement behind you and hands rubbing against your sides, moving from your upper ribs to your lower back. You knew very well that Black and Rus had to of had something planned if they were sharing their two days, and you got the feeling you were about to find out, Rus slow his thrust to meager grinding as Black leaned up against you to whisper in your ear, "I think it is time we try something new, my love." "Mmm?" Turning your head in question, oh dear god he wasn't thinking...! "B-Black?!" Placing a soft kiss on your shoulder, he rubs himself against your back entrance. "Shh you need not worry my love, we will go slow. Or would you rather put that mouth of your to use?" You whimper and shook your head, leaning into Rus more as he spread your ass for Black. You feel Black rub something somewhat cold on your behind before thrusting a couple of his fingers in, making you squirm from the foreign feeling. You figured it was better to do this now than when any of them went into heat. 

Edge tried to the last time he was in heat, but you weren't ready for anal at the time, you panicked and ended up having to say the safe word for him to stop. And if you were honest, you would have preferred to have started with Blue, then Black, Red, Sans, Papyrus, Stretch, Edge, then Rus, the very order from skinniest dick to the thickest, and that wasn't including length. You let out another whimper and wrap your arms tighter around Rus, Black just chuckles and pulls his fingers out of you again and moves off the bed to stand on the floor. "Turn yourself mutt, since you are so much taller, even in this position, we have a better chance of not hurting her this way." You feel Rus nod his head and move around on the bed; another moan is pulled from you when Rus jerked you around with him. Settling back down on his haunches, Rus keeps his hands on your ass as Black reaches around to move your legs a bit. "You will be a bit more comfortable with your legs wrapped around his hips instead of bent love."

Following his instructions, you wrapped both legs around Rus, letting out a tiny whimper while doing so. Black repositions himself behind you and lines himself up. Rus is getting anxious; he's kneading at your ass and letting out whimpers of his own. As Black slowly pushes himself in, You tense up around both of them, causing Rus to let out a louder whimper and Black to start shushing you, trying to get you to relax again. "Ugh! Love! You are so..! UGH!!" Again, he tried to get you to relax. Didn't work tho, Black quickly hilts himself inside you, letting a groan while you flinch, tear up and whimpered loudly. "M-m'lord?!" Oh, yeah, Rus would feel all that too, wouldn't he? "M-move! Mutt!!" Black stays still, aside from placing soft kisses on your back and softly massaging your lower back, while Rus starts to thrust slowly out of you. A low groan escapes him as he moves in and Black slowly moves out. They continue this for a few minutes as a few more tear escape you, Rus places gentle kisses on your head and face while Black whispers encouraging words into your ear. "You're doing great my love, taking both my brother and me, mmm soo good!!" Black let's out a deep sigh as you feel something wet fall on your shoulder, you feel Black jerk making you let out a small groan, "Damn it Mutt!! Can't you control yourself for one night?!?" Oh... Rus drooled on you. Pfft!! You couldn't help but giggle as Rus let out another whimper. Your giggling was cut short, when Black thrust back inside, "If you can laugh, then I guess you aren't in pain anymore!!" Oops, so much for slow and easy. Black starts to roughly thrust in and out of you as Rus mirrored him.

With Blacks grunting, Russes heavy breathing and your occasional moan and squeal, it didn't take long for your bedroom to fill with the sound of your pleasure. You weren't sure when, but at some point you had started move your hips in tandem with theirs, earning a few moan's from the two of them. Blacks hands moved from your back to your breast, squeezing and pinching them for his pleasure, while Rus buried his face into your neck, giving it a hard bite. You can feel Black start to shack behind you again, and Rus seems to have starting rushing his thrust, you unwrap an arm from his neck and trail it down between the two of you, making sure to brush Blacks hand while doing so. The two of them seem like they were so much closer to their climax, so you figured, why not. You start to vigorously rub your clit in hopes of cumming at the same time as them. "Ugh!" "Mmm!" "Nnyeh!!" And your hopes came alive! The three of you climax one right after the other, shaking so hard the bed started shaking as well. It probably would have been funnier. If the three of you weren't so sleepy. The three of you started to tip over, well, you and Rus landed more onto your sides on the bed, while Black fell back, landing with a hard thump on the floor, pulling you from your climaxed high. You sat up so fast; you gave yourself a head rush. You turned and looked at Black, while Rus just leaned up on his elbow and looked around you. "Black! Are you okay!?" Unable to answer for some reason, Black just lifts his hand and gives you a thumbs up, making you giggle and turn back to Rus as he takes a deep breath and stands up.

Well, more like he just scoots across the bed and knelt to the floor, picks up Black and places him softly next to you before crawling to the other side of you. You realized Black still had his shirt on, so you set your head on his chest, their magic combined with actual clothes gave them the same softness as a person, so leaning on them was pretty comfy. Closing your eyes and wrapped your arms around him while Rus wrapped his arms around your middle and cuddled in as close as he could get. Black moved his arm, so it was behind your head and started playing with your hair again. "Well, that was fun..." you feel more than hear the two of them chuckle "and we still have one more night." You shack your head, or at least you think you do, most of your body is still numb. "Nope! We are cuddling and watching movies tomorrow!!" Black scuffs while Rus buries his face in your hair, making Black move his hand to your shoulder. "Why? It's not like your loud or anything. No one will know." That was a rule you had set up, a bit mean for some of them, but fairer for the others, either day one or two would consist of sex. If both days were of nothing but sex, then you would have to spend the first day of someone else's resting, and that wasn't fair to them. But that didn't stop any of them from trying. You shack your head and feel it this time, "Nope, cuz I'm pretty sure it's Blues day the day after, and he wants to go to the carnival." Black just huffs, removes his hand from between you and Rus, harshly pushes you off him and turns over, so that his back is to you now, even going as far as to move closer to the edge of the bed. Blinking at his spine, you pulled your arms back around yourself and turned over as well, Rus just placed more soft kisses on your head and pulled you closer. You realize you broke one of Blacks unspoken rules, do not talk about any of the of brothers before/during/after sex, he always got grumpy and a little hurtful if you did. You never meant to, but sometimes, okay most of the time. He left you no choice, so when you did, he would push you away in an attempt to not physically or verbally hurt you. But he never seemed to realize it was emotionally hurting you. And Rus knew this, hence why he cuddled you as close as possible, to try and patch up his brother's unnoticed attacks. You close your eyes as a few tears fall and Rus just rubs your back. You knew you should say something about it, but you didn't want to ruin the mood any more than you already have.

Black growl before standing up and gathering his pants before walking out of the room. Your body shacks as a quiet sob escape you once the door is closed, and Rus, God bless his soul! He just lays there with you quietly, rubbing your back and placing soft, gentle kisses on your head. In the end, you might have cried your self to sleep. But you did so in the complete comfort of Russes warmth. He held you close, switching back and forth from rubbing your back to gently massaging it and not saying a single word, you were more than likely to have a conversation about it later, but you would worry about it then, right now? You were exhausted and just want to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I should have mentioned this before, but most updates/news/delays will be posted on my Tumblr, not on here.  
> [Tumblr](http://helplesslycanadian.tumblr.com/)


	3. Part 3 Swapfell Brothers

You were exhausted, but not enough to stay asleep apparently, having gotten only three hours of sleep, you were now sitting up against the headboard with Rus resting his head in your lap as you gave him gentle pets, causing him to let out a deep rumble every couple minutes. You always assumed it was his version of purring. But Everything just seemed to hurt, your legs, your back, your eyes, bum, and boobs as well. Letting out a deep sigh, you softly pick Rus up off your lap and place it gently on the pillow. 

He only grumbled at the movements and rolled over, hugging the pillow close to him. Standing, you make your way to the bathroom for a well-needed shower. Struggling with the shower taps, you let out a groan and plop yourself on top of the toilet seat. Feeling emotionally frustrated and just downright sour. It was in moments like these that made you wonder if this was all worth it. It wasn't the first time Black just up and lifted after sex. But he did always came back after a while and usually said something before he left or when he got back. But this time he just up and left. 

You knew what you had said bothered him. Letting out another groan you moved from the toilet to the side of the tub and started fiddling with the shower taps again, God damn, even your hands hurt, struggling to get a good grip when a sudden presence behind you made you jump and slip into the tub. "Sorry... sweets thought you heard me come in." Reaching down Rus lifts you out of the tub and sets you back down on the toilet then turns the handles finding the temperature that you like almost instantly. 

“How would I hear you Rus? You have the footsteps of a bloody cat." Letting out a chuckle and placing the plug in the tub Rus takes a step back and looks you over, "did you need my help with that too?" Looking down at your self then back up at him, you lift your arms and nod your head, "Yes please..." Rus reached down gripping the hem of your dress with one hand and slipped his other under your bum, lifting you just enough to pull it up. Once out of your dress, you slowly stand, lifting one leg at a time into the bath. Rus let out a small whine when you turn you back to him, then feel his hands grip your hips. "Looks like sans got a little too into it...." very rarely and only when two pairs and yourself were alone, did you call any of them by their real name. 

Taking a step to the side so you could see yourself in the mirror, your notice a couple scratches down the middle of your back, how did you not feel that? Bending so he was level with the scratches, Rus trails his hand over them softly, making you flinch and jerk away. "Shit!... sorry... sweets, looks like Sans got you pretty deep..." "What?! When and how did he do that?! He wore his gloves the whole time!?" Placing a gentle kiss on the scratches, causing you whine a bit. He stands to his full height and blinks away, well shit, shrugging you settle down into the tub, after a few minutes your body started to relax, you couldn't help but let out a moan as the warm water soothes your aching muscles. And wince every time you leaned back.'Ouch... this is going to be a long day.'

——————————————

Another hour passes before you got out of the tub, Rus had come in twenty minutes ago to make sure you were okay and still awake. Once you were finished drying yourself off, you were all wrapped up in your fuzzy bathrobe as you grabbed your clothes and got dressed. Standing in front of your full body mirror and pulling your hair into a ponytail. You reached down and tugged at your gym shorts, while pulling at the edge of your T-shirt, thinking about it now. You regret saying yes to Papyrus to start exercising more, even when you made it clear you just wanted to start with walking and make your way up to jogging and then running, ugh, should have just said nope. Rus seemed to be back asleep on your bed when Pap let himself into your room. “Are you ready my dearest?” “No… but the sooner we start the sooner we finish, right?” standing behind you now, Pap wraps his arms around you and places a soft kiss on your head, as a voice from the bed startles you both. “Don’t let Black see you do that, you know how he feels about sharing on his days.” “RUS! YOUR AWAKE?!” Rus chuckles as he moves and stands in front of you, leaning down and places an equally soft kiss on your forehead and wrapped his hand around the back of your neck, giving it small rubs. “So Sweets, what do you and Angle have planned today?” Pap hums behind you at the nickname Rus gave him, hehe it was cute. “I'm taking my dearest out for a walk!” Rub blinks and looks down at you just smile at him as he nods and walking out the room, “Okie Dokie dearest! Let us g-“ “Where are you going with her?!” uh oh… “Oh Black! We are going for a walk, wanna come?!” Quickly you nodded your head, “Fine… don’t see why not.” 

———

Forty minutes into the walk, Pap ended up jogging ahead while you and Black just walked in quiet. Black was walking a few steps forward with his hands in his pockets; you kept sneaking glances at him wanting to talk about his or your issues. Taking a deep breath and turning to Black with the full intention of biting the bullet and apologizing for last night, or at least to try and talk about it. But before you could even open your mouth, Black grabbed your arm and pushed you into the bushes. Startled by the sudden push, you did the most cliche thing a person could do, you tripped. OH! But not only did you fall. Oh no no no no, you pulled Black down with you. And instead of landing between your legs with his magic to cushion the feeling of bone meeting flesh, it was just bone and his full weight. You fell on a bunch of sharp little rocks while Black landed full-bodied on you, for a small guy he was pretty heavy. The sudden jerk and extra body weight pulled at the scratches already on your body. “OW!! Ouch!!” “Shit! Fuck… oh god, love!” one arm wrapped around your middle and rolled you on to your other side, the other hand gently probing at the scratches on your leg. “Shit love, there are a few rocks in a couple of these cuts. We need to get you back to the house!” Lifting you up bridal style, Black quickly ran back out onto the trail, “Black, it's fine. Put me down!” “Nope!” shifting you around a bit to grab his cell phone, he hands it to you. “Call Pap and let him know whats going on, then call Classic.” Wrapping his arm tightly around your back and a tight hand on your knee he starts speed walking back. You wince at the grip, but as far as Black is aware it is because of your leg, not your shirt rubbing against the still open cuts on your back.

You let out a sigh once you finish talking to Sans, and since you didn’t have any pockets and couldn’t reach Blacks, you stuck the phone in your bra and leaned onto his shoulder and picked at the lint on his shirt. “Black?” “Hm?” suddenly feeling nervous, you knew if you didn’t talk to him about last night it would continue, and at the same time, you had to know if your theory as to what it was that set him off was true. Clearing your throat, “A-about last night….” “Hmm…” you voice got real quiet at this point, “What did I do…?” his grip on you tightened as his pace slowed, “Did I do something that pissed you off?” “No.” glancing up at his face “Okay... did I say something?” Black sighs and comes to a complete stop. “Yes.” oh… it looks like your suspicions were correct. “…oh… okay.” you quickly tucked your head back down. Didn't do much, you could feel Blacks eyelights on you. “What? Was that all you wanted to know?” gripping his shirt tighter you just nodded your head, not trusting your voice when you felt your throat close in on its self a bit. Black just clicks his tongue and starts his fast-paced walk again.

And the two of you made it back to the house in less than twenty minutes, how? God knows, Sans and Rus were sitting on the back porch with the first aid kit when you finally reached the steps, Black handed you off to Rus and made his way back into the house, mumbling about something. With little adjustment needed, you are now sitting in Ruses lap; Sans made quick work of getting the rock out of your leg. Moving your leg into an awkward position Sans kissed your knee when he pulled a particularly large rock out that had caused you to yelp and pull back. “Sorry babe, how was the walk?” you scuff “Was fine till we fell… and I opened my big mouth.” the both of them chuckled as Rus nuzzled your neck, “Pretty sure we like your big mouth.” giving Sans a soft hit you giggled. “I think we need to have a meeting.” Sans glances up at you as you reach a hand back and pat Rus on the skull, “you ask about last night?” you sighed and nodded. The fact the Sans knows without you saying anything made this so much easier for you. 

Sans finished wrapping up your leg and stands, not before placing a kiss on your thigh. “Okie babe, we will have a meeting. When Pap gets back, Okie?” “Mhm!” placing another kiss on you, Sans walks back into the house, “It's a little scary sometimes…” “Hm? What is?” “Just how much classic seems to know without you saying anything…” “Hmm… probably cause he has known me the longest, maybe?” placing his chin onto of your head, Rus just hums his agreement. “Black won’t be happy about this…” shit… neither would Edge. “Well… we can’t have anymore unspoken, anything! If everyone wants this to work, while you are all here, we need to talk!” crossing your arms you huff, “I'm tired of feeling guilty for shit I knew nothing about till after the fact!” “That makes two of us.” “Hm?” Leaning back down, Rus not only sharply bites into your neck, but he also tightly grips at your breast while the other sneaks under your pants and starts to rub you through your underwear. “MMM!! R-Rus!! Ss-stop!!” releasing his hold on your neck, Rus starts to nibble on your ear lobe as his hand slips past your underwear and inside you. As your legs spread wider when he starts to pump his fingers in and out at a slow pace, flicking his fingers in a ‘come hither’ motion he knows makes you crazy. “Hmm, this is what I mean. You said you would be way too tired, but you're taking this like nothing happened last night. Like you did not just take my brother last night and me.” 

Rus continues the slow-paced pumping of his fingers for a good five minutes. It was moments like this you were glad you lived pretty much in the middle of nowhere. No peeping neighbors. You could feel the all too familiar pressure building in your lower belly, letting out a quiet moan while leaning further back into Rus, one hand gripped tightly around his wrist and the other around his neck, you start grinding your hips into his hand, “Oh? Whats this Sweets, are you close?” moaning again, you nod your head. “What was that? I didn’t quite hear you.” “Mmmm, Yes! So! Close!” He suddenly rips his hand out of you, making you whine and grind into empty air. Rus moves his arm from your chest to around your waist and blinks the two of you up to your bed room, just to find Black sitting on your bed against the headboard with, your underwear? “Uh…” “THIS ISN’T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!!” You giggle and walk around to him and took the piece of cloth from his hand and nod, “Yeah it isn’t, these are clean.” Rus snorts as Black turns royal blue before starts sniffing the air, “Wait… OI! HAVE YOU TWO BEEN-“ “Easy Black!” Crawling onto the bed you settle down next to him being very mindful of your leg, Rus just sat on the floor at the edge of the bed looking at the two of you. “What were you doing up here by yourself?” “Choking my chicken, what do you think I was doing?” “Fuck, You guys are the reason I’m missing so much underwear! Really?!” Rus snorts again while Black gives you the ‘no shit’ look.

You toss your panties in Black face and move to lay on your stomach, pulling his phone, which still somehow manage to stay in your bra with all of Russes fondling, out. Unlocking it and start to play Snoopy pop. You were still a little frustrated that Rus didn't get you off completely, but you would get him back for it later. Things stayed pretty quiet for another ten minutes before Black growls. Like literally, like a dog, growls. You feel him crawl onto you and settle on your bum as his hands move up your shirt, stopping for a second when the scratches came to view but continue anyway. You feel one of his hands make a quick sweep over the cuts and a warm feeling covers your whole back. “You still didn’t answer me, love. You didn’t let me finish.” Glancing up from the phone you notice that Rus disappeared, so you reached over the side of the bed and placed the phone on the floor and turned over, knowing full well Black had healed the cuts. “Okay Black, what is your question.” Black gives you a soft glare, as his hands settle on your hips and start kneading at them,"What were you and the Mutt doing that brought about the stench of arousal on the both of you?" 

He looks a little hurt, made sense, you did tell him last night you just wanted to cuddle today then next thing he knew you and Rus were getting it on like rabbits in heat. Yup, hurt sounds about right. You gently took hold of both of his hands and placed them on your chest, just close enough that you could kiss the tips of his phalanges, "Rus kinda cornered me after I told Sans I wanted to have a group meeting." Black raises a bony brow, “Why in the hell did you want to hold a meeting for?" "For all these damned unspoken rules everyone seems to have... including me..." face flushed red you turn away from him as a dirty grin makes its way to his face, as he quickly moves to settle between your legs, "Mwehehe! My dirty little love wants us to take her!" You scramble to sit up only for Black to keep you pinned down and grind into you while letting out a small chuckle, "No duh, being with eight skull babes kinda brought up my stamina up a bit!! But that doesn't mean I wanna go roughly every time!" Black just chuckled more and climbed off you. Leaving you to pout at the lack of friction going on. "Oi doll face, Paps back. Whatever that means, what's going on?" "Oh! Hey Red, how was work?" He just scuffs and shrugged, then gives you a soft kiss on the cheek once you were standing in front of him, while Black growls behind you.

Once everyone was in the living room seated and ready to start. You and Sans stood in front of the T.V, "Okay guys, the reason I called for this meeting... is that I noticed a lot of us have some... umm, unspoken rules, I guess? And we really, probably shouldn't." Edge leans forward onto his knees raising a bone brow at you, “What do you mean? We have unspoken rules?” you gave him a small smile and nodded, “Yeah, um, eeeh!” Edge narrowed his eyes at you as you had twisted and looked at Sans “Did you have some of the Mutt or Strechs pot or something?” “Suck my dick, no. Anyway-“ “WEAR SOCKS!” everyone looked at Blue confused, “All day, every day, on the days with me at least, I want you to wear socks!” Black huffs and slumps into the couch next to you, Red smirks and looks right at you, “No underwear.” Stretch and Sans both scuffs but nodded their heads while Blue, Papyrus, and Edge looked confused, “Why?” “Because we need to get you new ones, you're starting to cut and scar.” That seemed to make all the boys jump up and shout their agreement, and you nodded. “Hehehe okay, gotta wear socks, and no underwear, anything else?” Everyone takes a couple of minutes to think. “Morning kisses!” Papyrus huffs and crosses his arms, “You want morning kisses Pap?” “Yes, well not just for me, because that wouldn’t be fair,” Black growls and sinks deeper into the couch. "Aw, that's sweet of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://helplesslycanadian.tumblr.com/)


	4. Swapfell part four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be a bit shorter than the rest, kind felt I put it off long enough tho. One more chapter left with Swapfell brothers then we move on to the singular BLUEBERRY!!!!!!!!  
> kinda excited :)
> 
> *Edit*  
> PAST ME LIE'S!!! DONT LISTEN TO HER!!!!

Papyrus beams at the praise you sent his way, at this point Black just seems to be just downright childishly cranky at this point, and growls very loudly, “Hm, whats wrong brat? Pissed you don’t get to hog (Y/N) anymore?” Black gives Edge a distasteful look, “Remember you won’t be able to either tool. At least I make it obvious I don’t want to share her, what are you going to do? Hide her in your room for your two days? You know she doesn’t like your bed” Edge growls while Black now has a cocky smirk on his face, it was your turn to scuff now, catching both their attention. “I don’t like any of your beds; I feel like I’m sleeping on rocks. Hence why I try to keep to my room.” Sans is chuckling behind you, Papyrus and Blue are nodding their heads while the rest of them look at you, flabbergasted. “Oh my, seriously?! You guys never figured it out?!” Sans is now wheezing, “Heh, guess we are gonna go bed shopping instead of bra shopping.” shaking your head, you sit on the couch next to Black. “Okay guys, real talk. Blue wants me to wear socks, Red doesn’t want my wearing underwear, Pap wants everyone to have morning kisses, and Black just wants me. What else?” Stretch lifts his hand before letting it flop onto his stomach, “I don’t know what I want.” you sigh, “Something tells me no one is grasping the concept of this meeting, but oh well. How much longer till supper?” “My dearest, it is only eleven-thirty…” you groan and flop into Blacks lap, which was snaking his hand up your shirt and unhooks your bra causing you squeal and jump off him. 

“What was that?” Edge questions, while Black quickly wraps his arms around you and pulls you onto his lap. “Well, if we are making our rules come to light, we might as well make sure they are enforced right? I still don’t understand your care for these strapless ones though.” slipping his hand back up the front of your shirt he pulled your bra off, Red makes a quick grab at it and blinks away. “Because you guys like to rip them off and there goes another bra... I wanna go back to sleep, my leg hurts.” You hear a hum behind you before you are lifted in the air. “I'll take you back upstairs sweets, time for work anyway.” “Do we have any painkillers?” Feeling the world shift around you, you always close your eyes out of habit when one of the boys teleports you anywhere. Placing you gently on the bed, Rus gives a quick kiss before disappearing again as you made yourself comfy. Rolling onto your uninjured side while covering yourself with your fuzzy throw blanket, you cuddle down into one of your pillows; you probably would have fallen to sleep, if it wasn’t for the recurring pain in your leg. Which didn’t make sense? 

About thirty minutes later a voice from the door makes you jump a bit, “Hey babe. How ya feeling?” rubbing your eyes you let out a groan, “Sans…? Are you sure you got all the rocks out? It's itchy and still hurts.” Looking over your shoulder, Sans and Black both standing there, one holding a bottle of water and looks like a pill of some kind, the other holding a bottle of whiskey. Sans walks over and tug the throw off you. “Good thing you kept the shorts on, your gonna want to take a good chug of this.” Sans hands you the now open bottle of whiskey. “It would be quicker than the meds…” grabbing the bottle you take a good, long, chug having to stop a couple of times, because of a very poor gag reflex. You finally got a good little buzz going, Sans noticing this, motions Black to sit behind you with a bucket he pulled out of god knows where, while he started to peel the bandage off your leg, you continue drinking from the bottle and burp a couple of times even.

Twenty minutes later you were less the hammered at this point, and only halfway through the bottle, humming the theme to Luigi’s mansion, you weren’t making Sans job of checking out your leg easy, you kept kicking, stretching and lifting your leg. Drunk you always wanted to dance and move. By this point, Sans had to use his magic just to hold you still. “I can’t believe you got her day drunk, and it is not even noon!” “Hey, even she agreed, getting drunk would be a lot quicker than waiting for those pills to work. I would rather she didn't either Black since you and Edge seem to be the only ones to know her pain tolerance.” “its nah dat greet. My tongue in numb…” Sans snickered while Black just shook his head. “Whelp, I don’t see any-more rocks in the cuts… none of our magic would be strong enough to get any little mineral or shards I can’t see out, and I'll go give Tori a call, see if she would be ok with popping in and taking a look.” Sans turns to Black, “Watch her, don’t let her move too much… you, you know what do if she doesn’t listen?” Black smirks “If the door is closed, keep moving.” Sans snorts and shakes his head then walks out.

Rolling over, you bumped your head against Black's sternum, making him flinch back and let out a small groan. Wrapping his arms around you, he leans back, “You know what I wanna do right now?” “sleps?” Black snorts “What?” tangling your hands and fingers into his ribs, you snuggle into his chest as he took a sharp breath and flinched back a bit. Black groans when you wiggled your fingers at an odd angle with your arm stuck in his rib cage and shirt. “Mmm! Love! W-what are YOU!” your forearm was rubbing his spin, “Mmm, Blak… you Okie?” In your attempt to roll over onto your belly, you ended up between his legs, leaning up on your elbows but still low enough that your chest brushed against his pelvic area, while you fingers keep rubbing at his ribs, and arm kept rubbing at his spin. 

Grinding his pelvis against you, you could feel the boner starting to form between his legs. Not exactly how you wanted to spend this morning, You pulled away from Black and sat up to look around your room as he let out a small whine, “mhmm, weres san?” Blacks face morphs into a scowl, “I'm trying to have sex with you, and you wanna know where the copy is?!” “Pffft, no you're not. You! just want me to suck your dick, and now the only time I can is when I’m… I’m, I’m gonna be sick…” Black scowl quickly morphs into confusion then terror and jumps to the other side of the bed to grab your puking bucket.

——————————————————————————————————————————

After spending the next two hours, puking your guts into the trash, Red had made a quick jump to the drug store and got you some aspirin and some ginger ale. You were now lying in the living room, cuddled up next to Black, while Sans had left to get Toriel, “My dearest! Since you are feeling under the weather, you can choose what we have for supper!” “Something greasy.” “Except that.” “Aw come on Pap! Oh! How about you and Blue make my mothers tacos!?” Papyrus took a moment to think, finger on his chin while striking a pose for dramatic effect. “Alright my dearest, I shall get started on that right away.” Papyrus walks over, picking the blanket you leave on the back of the couch for any of the boys if they ever come home drunk, they always seem to either end up in your bed, regardless of whose day it is, even in the hallway a couple of times, but mostly the couch. 

Picking at the lint on Blacks shirt while he racks his finger through your hair. You had started to drift off when Sans reappeared in your living room with Toriel. “Hello my dear, how are you today?” “Hi, Tori, in pain and a bit… blah, whiskey, really good going down, not good coming up.” Tori let out a small chuckle and hold out a hand “Come, my dear, let us take a look at that leg of yours.” Black must have dozed off while petting you when you had moved to stand Black jumped and hissed. “Pfft! Black? You get more and more like a cat every day.” Sans and Tori snicker while Black grumbles and slumps into the couch. Giving Toriel a look, she nodded her head and moved to kneel in front of you. Removing the blanket from your leg, she slowly peels back the face cloth you place on the cuts to help the swelling. Toriel places her hand gently on your leg covering it in the soft green glow of her healing magic. 

“Well, Sans you did a good job of getting all the rocks out of her leg, and from what you told me it should not have been this irritated.” “Never had a problem before with antibacterial cream before then again, it has been a while since we had to use it.” Toriel hums and pulls her hand back from your leg, leaving only a couple little red lines where the cuts once where. “There you are my dear, all healed. Take a look at your first aid later, make sure everything is up to date.” “Thanks, Tori! And we will, if one has gone bad, the others probably have as well.” A startled yelp from the kitchen followed by a loud crash made everyone jump. Black quickly stood up from behind you and made his way to the kitchen, Sans close behind, followed by Toriel, then yourself. A little white blur rushes passed the four of you, with Papyrus shouting for it to get back. “Papyrus! What was that?!” Toriel continues into the kitchen and helps Papyrus off the floor, “That my dearest, was the annoying dog! How it found us I will never know. Hello Lady Toriel, I appreciate the assist.” You could hear another crash from upstairs, with the distinct sound of Edge and Red shouting and stomping around. “What on earth is happening?” 

Red had appeared between you and Sans looking very disgruntled, “Please keep that hell beast away from me!!” “Oh relax yourself Red.” Edge walks around the corner holding a bundle of white fur in his arms. “Oh my gosh! Look at the floofy kitty!” “Trust me doll, that thing is not one of your cuddles creatures.” Edge scuffed at Red and sat down at the table, cradling the cat closer. Sans walks over and looks at the cat in question as you moved around him and scratched the cat behind its ear, making it let out a low rumble of a purr. “How did your cat even get here Edge?” Edge shrugged, “I'm not overly sure myself, but don’t care. Everything I currently care about is here now.” Having given the cat a small pat and an unnoticed glance at Red and yourself, Edge places the cat in your arms and stands back up. “I need to go to the store and get Doomfanger some supplies.”

——————————————————————————————————————————————————

Four and a half hours later, between cuddling with Black and Doom, you thought you were going to have to stick Black in a corner for nearly fighting with a cat, Edge finally returned, “Jesus Edge… did you buy the whole cat section at the store?!” Sans looked like he was hurting with the literal truckload of stuff Edge returned with. “No… just most of it…” Cat toys, Cat food, wet and dry, cat bed, scratching post, litter, litter box, basically anything a cat could want he bout it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://helplesslycanadian.tumblr.com/)


	5. Swapfell Final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Dec14/17  
> STARTING SATURDAY, DECEMBER 16, I AM GOING TO HAVE MY TUMBLR ASK OPEN FOR Q&A WITH THE READER AND SKULL BOYS, I have realized that I won't get everything about all their history into the number of chapters I want to do. So if there is anything you want to know, pop in and ask :)

Papyrus had left Blue in charge of dinner while he helped Edge fix up all of Doomfanger’s stuff, You had learned that Doom is male, pure blooded, and only got the best of the best. And apparently, since our local pet shop did not sell his favorite food and treats. Edge had to go second best, and he was grumpy about it. For the most part, he seemed to like you, which was good. You had cats before and if they did not like you, they sure as hell made sure you knew maybe that was why Red didn’t like him? You giggled at the thought. “What so funny love?” “Oh nothing, just thinking about cats,” Black grumbles again, and bury’s his face in your chest. With all the commotion to get Dooms stuff into the house, you ended up back on the couch with Black looking for skull pets. You were more than happy to give them, especially when he started to purr. You giggle again and pull him closer, giving him soft and gentle pets, making him let out a content sigh as the purring begun.

Next thing you knew, everything was black and fuzzy, “Seriously Black?! It was your rule not to fu-uh, copulate on the couch!” Black just mummers, not saying anything just wraps his arms tightly around you as Reds voice echoes through the living room, “Your the reason we agreed to that rule in the first place Red.” You had let out a small laugh as you pulled the blanket down from over your head, looking at Red to see he had turned a nice shade of cherry with Sans and Toriel sitting on the other couch laughing. “So are you joining us for dinner Tori?” “Mm, not tonight Sans, Asgore want to talk about Frisk’s grades.” Sans grin turns into a scowl, making you turn away from the two and cuddle closer to Black. You figured Sans use to have a thing for Toriel before she and Asgore started to work things out. Probably would have asked her out too if they didn’t make it obvious. So sometimes when they interacted with each other, you couldn’t help but feel second best. 

Your depressing thoughts are quickly cut short when Black sits up on his haunches, pulling you up with him. He pretty much holds you like a child while moving off the couch. “Umm, Black?” “Bedroom and we won’t be down for dinner.” you face turns red pretty quickly when you realize what he meant, same went for everyone else. “DUDE!” “Oh dear…” “Better he tell us now than finding out later… come on Tori; I’ll take you home.”

——————————————————————————————&——————————————————————————————

Once settled in your bed, propped up against some pillows so Black could place himself on your chest again without it being uncomfortable, you resumed your previous pets. “Whats up Black? You're not getting sick are you?” "No... I just... wanna try something different tonight, I mean... mmm." It was weird for Black to hesitate, what- wait, OH! "Oh my god! Are you gonna do ecto body!?" "Tch! Do you need to say it like that!?" "Do you have any idea how long I wanted to do this!?" "Pfft that's fair, but..." Black sits up in your lap, face glowing royal blue while looking off to the side. "I wanna do it with... your... parts???" It took a couple of minutes for you to process what he was asking, all the while his face got brighter. "Okay, let's do it!" Black just blinks before burying his face into your chest again, his whole skull alight that you could feel the magical warmth coming from it.

Then you feel it, the soft ecto tissue that would be his chest pressing against you as Black huffs and wiggles against you. "Heh you don’t do this often, do you?" "Humph! Never had someone that was worth it!” You giggled and pushed him back, so he was sitting on your lap again. Trailing your fingers up his sides under his shirt like he would do to you and stopping just below his breast, brushing the underside with your thumb. With his face still blue, Black lets out a soft sigh and pulls you up giving you a soft kiss as your hand move up his shirt, cupping one of his breasts with one hand and tugging on the nipple of the other. You feel him squeeze his thighs tighter around your hip when you gave a hard tug. Pulling away from the kiss you couldn’t help but smile at his flushed face, it wasn’t too often he got like this, and now you understood why the boys like to rattle you so much. ”Take your shirt off and lay down.” He does as you say while you reach over to your nightstand and pull out one of your favorite toys, battery operated mini Hitachi magic wand as well as a double ended dildo that Red got you last Christmas in hopes of using it with another woman and yourself. Straight out told him no and that was how you found out about the different ecto parts the boys could make.

Crawling up between his legs and placing the toys next to his head as he trails his hand up your sides. Pulling your shirt over your head before he quickly did a double take, “When in the hell did you get those?!” you click your tongue while looking at the toys and rubbing Black's hips “Red got them for me last Christmas when you all went to Alphys lab for a checkup.” Grabbing the dildo, he squints at it. “This intimidates me. I don’t like it.” and tossed it to the floor. It was your turn to bury your face in his chest, only this time, it was because you were laughing so hard before sitting up again and looking at him in complete shock. “OH, MY GOD! ARE YOU A VIRGIN?!” Black jump at the sudden rise in your voice and quickly cover's your mouth, “Oh my god, could you not?! And no, I’m not.” You pull his hand from your mouth, “Wait, then why you were so hesitant to do this?” Black seems to shrink in on himself, “Well, I thought, it would be the best way to make up for upsetting you earlier.” “Aw, babe!” Leaning down you give him another quick kiss, “Okay, its perfect, but if you don’t want to, we don’t have to do penetration, there is another way both of us can be satisfied.” It nearly ever happened anymore, but you could see stars appeared in his eyes when you make the offer and quickly nodded his head to the point you thought it would fall off. 

You trail kisses down his neck and chest, only stopping when you reach the top of his breast. Reaching a hand up and giving it a soft squeeze as you took the nip into your mouth, biting, sucking and pulling, managing to erect a couple of soft moans from Black as one of his hand move to the back of your head and the other tickling against your breast. You continue to play with Blacks breast as you do quick work on unbuttoning his pants. Caressing his hip and tugging his shorts down just enough to slip your hand in, gently brushing his clit with your thumb and teasing his entrance with your index and middle. The motion caused him to moan out and squirm, wrapping his legs around you tighter to bring you closer. "Mmm! (Y/N)! H-harder" smiling against him you pull back and take his nipple between your thumb and index, gently tugging and rolling it between your fingers while your other hand stops most of its movement, and it was just gently grazing his clit. "Oh I'm sorry Hun, what was that?" Black whines and bucks against your hand, "Harder! Please!" 

Forgoing gentle motions with your thumb, you make fast and hard clockwise movements against his clit with your fingers, cause him to take a sharp breath while griping at the blankets with one hand and scratching down your arm with the other. Continuing this for a few moments, switching back and forth between clockwise and counterclockwise, you found yourself loving the way Blacks face contorted with pleasure. It wasn't the same as when he was pounding into you or when you were jerking him off, different receptors maybe? Pulling your hand out, Black whines and gives you a pitiful look, kind of reminded you of when Rus wants to cuddle. Stepping off the bed you, pull your shorts down then lean over and remove Blacks pants. You took a moment to look him over. So far Red was the only skelly to show off his ecto flesh, it was almost a combination of crimson and neon reds meshed together and slightly transparent, Blacks were nearly the same, but more royal blue and with a touch of arctic if the light hit it just right. Black grew impatient and sat up, placing his hand on each side of your hips while drawing you closer to himself and placing a kiss on your belly as you set your hand on his skull.

Trailing his hands up your sides as you kneel down in front of him gently pulling his legs apart and lifting one, so it was propped against the bed, Black places one of his hand over your as he takes his propped leg out of your hold. “Come on love; we don’t have all day.” “I have to disagree with you there Black; you pretty much told Sans and Red what we were going to do.” “True, but not the Mutt. You know he does not work long hours. And I would like to get some gratification from you before then.” You smile and run your tongue over his slit, making him jerk in surprise. “Its fine, you can just sit on my face if he does get back early. Hehe! Cute, you got your clit priced too!” swirling your tongue around his clit as he jerks and grips your hand. Trying very hard to keep your earlier promise, you kept your attention mostly on his clit. Licking, sucking and swirling around it only going near his entrance when you wanted to tease him. Black would just whine and roll his hips not doing much else but letting out soft sighs. 

There was a moment you thought you weren’t doing a good enough job, Black had just gone completely quiet. It wasn’t until his body started to convulse and his legs and hands wrapped around your head did you realize what had happened. A minute goes by before he falls back onto the bed breathing hard making you giggle. “Oh geez, hun…” Reaching his hand down, he pulls you up to his side. “Is it that intense for you?” “Heh, sometimes, mostly after shark week.” “Ugh right, Classic always seems to get you nice and fresh. Why is it set up like that again?” “Pfft, how would I know, you guys locked me in my room that day.” Black scuffs as he reaches over and grabs the magic wand before settling between your legs. Glancing at the vibrator with apparent distaste, he tosses it over his shoulder with the dildo causing you to chuckle as he pulls both your legs over his hips.

“So I did a little research, to see if there was a much of a difference.” He moves one leg over his arm and spreads the other as far as he could while shifting himself around so that he was sitting sideways against your sex and grinds down just enough for the two of you to squirm and moan with pleasure. With one hand gripping your hip and the other your leg, Black starts to grind and thrust himself against you. Blacks falling over you was the only warning you got when something long and hard was pushed into you and Black, “Nhn! Stop Mutt! It's too much!” Blacks hand were gripping at your shoulder with his face buried in your neck while you rubbed up and down his back. 

“ ‘m sorry m’lord, but I thought we were exploring two of sweets fantasies tonight.” Rus starts to pull out to the tip before gently rocking back in, only for Black to let out a low whine and grip you tighter. “Um… Black, how long had it been since someone entered you?” Rus stops moving as Black pants and shacks over you. “A-about three months… before we sh-showed up here.” “Three months- so about two and a half years, good god…” Rus seemed to have gotten what you were talking about pretty quick. He reached between the two of you and started to play with Blacks clit some more. It didn’t take long for Black to reach his second orgasm, with Rus playing with his clit and gently moving in and out of the two of you and with you trailing your hands over his body while placing gentle kisses on his mandible.

“M-move faster! Mutt!” Rus didn’t need to be told twice. He pulls himself almost all the way out of the two of you, only his tip remand inside before he quickly started thrusting in and out. Pushing Black’s lower back down onto you so your clits would rub together for extra stimulation. With tits and clits rubbing together, Black seemed unsure what to do with himself. Between licking and sucking your neck, to making out, to barking orders at Rus to go faster, rougher, NOT THAT ROUGH! To just lying on top of you in a moaning mess. And with his arm wrapped tightly around you, you could feel his sharp phalanges cutting at the skin on your back again; you didn’t mind. The pain just seemed to amplify the pleasure.

——————————————————————————————&——————————————————————————————

Three hours. It took three bloody hours later, and Rus was still at it, but Black had passed out an hour and a half ago from over stimulation. At this point, you were happy it was a kink of yours, regardless of how much it was starting to hurt. Nah that was a lie, sort of, it wasn’t your vagina or ass that was in pain, it was just, everything else. Rus had you lying on your side at this point with one leg tossed over his shoulder while he was pounding into both your holes and playing with your clit. “R-Rus! Slow down! Nyh mmmm!!” Rus chuckles as he slows his pace and starts grinding into you. “Whats wrong sweets? Cant handle the pleasure?” You didn’t get a chance to answer as your body started to spasm while you cried out and arched your back. Rus might have stopped his thrusts, but he didn’t stop playing with your clit, so your fourth orgasm pretty much crept up on you.

Rus continued to grind you through your orgasm, chuckling as his hand moves from your clit and shoves it in your mouth, making you taste yourself, “Now sweets, keep making those sound and you will wake Black, or one of the others will think your hurt and come and see. Or maybe that's what you want huh?” not giving you a chance to relax, Rus started thrusting into again making you mewl and squirm. Rus rolls you onto your back as he was tightly gripping your hips while leaning down and taking your nipple into his mouth with a long hard suckle. Wrapping your arms around his head and legs around his waist. Rus uses the new angle to his advantage.

You couldn’t remember the last time Rus had fucked you this hard, probably the second or third time the two of your slept together. Either he was feeling neglected and touch starved, or he was getting close to his heat, or both. “Mmm, sweets! I don’t think I will ever get used to this. You just get tighter every time we fuUGHck! Ugh mmm!!” He climaxed, and he filled you right up. The feeling alone was enough you make you reach your peek again. Rus collapses on top of you as his magic disappears while you pat his head.

The two of you- or three, just lied there for a while to catch your breath, Rus rolled off of you while pulling Black closer to you and cuddling into your neck while letting out a soft deep rumble of a purr. “You-you were pretty pent up eh Rus?” Your only response was a nuzzle, and a deep rumbled purr.

Leaning over Black to look at the clock on your nightstand, you notice it's only 7:35, more than likely after a little rest, Black and Rus will be at it again. Might have to tell Blue you won’t be able to do long walks anywhere or see if instead, he would like to go to the movies. Surprisingly Blacks echo body had still been formed, and grinding against you. Maybe you won’t get as long a break as you thought.

You quickly got up from between the two and kind of limped your way to your closet, grabbing a nightgown you quietly make your way downstairs. Time to eat! Both Sans and Stretch were sitting at the table when you made your way into the kitchen. “Finally had their fill did they?” Stretch chuckled at Sans question, “Nah I don’t think so… think we are on break right now.” “So you took the chance to come eat.” “Eeyup.” Stretch stands from the table and makes his way over to you standing in front of the fridge looking for something to eat and places a soft kiss on your head, "I'll let Blue know you won't be available until lunch." You couldn't help but giggle and thank him while Sans stepped up and guided you to the table, "You sit and relax babe, I'll fix you up some leftovers." "Uggh, Sans? You are awesome!" He chuckled "Yeah I know, also give us a chance to talk." "Oh? What about?" 

Sans hit a couple of buttons on the microwave and grabs a cup out of the cupboard, "Uh, our heats for this season...?" "Why do you say it like a question? Wait, IS someone in heat right now?!" Walking back over to the table with your food and drink in hand Sans shacks his head. "No, I don't think so. I know I still have at least a week, maybe two before I start mine." You took a moment to think, two weeks at most, you knew your period started in a few days so it would sink up with Sans, which was good. "But after me, Red thinks he will be starting, then Stretch." You nod your head, "Basically the judge's then possible your brothers." "Pretty much, we talked about it a while ago, and everyone is at an understanding to be prepared to have their days interrupted. Taking a couple of bites from your taco, you gave your hip a little rub. "Rus didn't say anything, but he might be having his now."

Taking a deep breath Sans lets out a sigh and nod's his head, "Thought so, got a call from his work a while ago saying he didn't show up. Probably tried to hold it off." Poor bastard, from while the guys have told you, the heats could either make them horny or be in a lot of pain. Sadly Rus was the later of the two. 

A deep growl from the doorway startles the two of you only you don't turn to see who it is, you just keep stuffing your face. "Easy pal, we are just talking, you can take Y/N back once she finishes eating yeah?" With a sudden presence behind you and a hand petting your hair, you slow down a bit on your chewing, the last thing you wanted was to chock right now. Taking a drink of the overly larger glass of water Sans got you and tilted your head up to look over your shoulder to see that it was indeed Rus. "Why didn't you say anything Rus?" He hums, combing his fingers through your hair. "Didn't want to worry you, plus, you were looking forward to your date with Blue." Taking his hand and placing a kiss on it, "Blue would have understood, but now I understand Black's earlier comment." Turning in your chair, you patted Rus on his sternum "Why don't you go put Black in his room? I'll finish up here as quickly as I can and gather the things we will need kay?" 

Rus stares at you blankly for a moment before nodding his head and turning to head back upstairs. Turning back to your plate and stuffing what was left in your mouth, you look at Sans, "You'll tell the others?" He nodded his head while kicking a bin filled with what you call the aftercare kit as you down the rest of your water. "Whelp, time to get to work."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooooh!!!! What did I do there?!?!? Heheheh.  
> [Tumblr](http://helplesslycanadian.tumblr.com/)


	6. Russes Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not that long of a chapter, but I figured everyone waited long enough. :)

As you walked back upstairs, you quickly noticed your bedroom door was open, and you could hear moans coming from inside. It took you a moment to realize why.

Guess Rus didn't put Black back into his room as you thought. Walking in, you found Rus lying flat on the floor with Black between his legs sucking on one penis and heavily jerking the other. Placing the aftercare box on the floor next to the door and closing and locking it, you slowly made your way over to the two of them.

"Well, shit if I knew it was going to be this much fun, I would have come up much quicker."

Rus jerks before stretching out his hand. Black not even stopping his movement to look up at you as you move around him.

"Sweets, you're going to help, right?"

Giving him a soft look, you remove your robe and lie down next to him, giving him a small kiss before moving down to his ribs. Earning an even louder moan from him as you feel a hand caress your ass before squeezing. 

"Black?"

"Stupid Mutt! Becuase of you, I to am in heat!"

Oh..

"Sorry, Sa- M'lord."

"So now I get to spend the next two day with two in heat skeletons?"

Rus lets out a low whine as you feel Black climb over you, only to grab Rus by the shoulder and turn the three of you over.

"Love, turn over. Face me."

Following his instructions, you turn yourself over to face him. Hands-on either side of his head while his legs wrapped around your waist. He had his fem-ecto body back up, was he in sub heat?

You could feel Rus moving around behind you now, going back and forth from pushing your legs farther apart and more under Black, to just playing with your ass.

"Love, I need you to listen to me." Black placed his hand on your check and leaned his head up, gently touching his forehead to yours.

"Mutt isn't going to have much more self-control soon. But with the Diphallia and you as well as myself, it should not last long."

You could already feel Rus poking at you, teasing, but not entering. Trying to get as little to as much friction as possible.

"If everything goes well, we should be lucky enough to finish tomorrow night."

Now you hope luck is on your side.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

IT WAS NOT!!!!!! FOUR DAYS!!!! FOUR FREAKEN DAYS!!!!!

The only time you seemed to get a break was when you demand it or Rus fell asleep. Breeding cycles were not your favorite cycle.

Currently, you have demanded a break, for both you and Black. You kept getting sharp pains up both your legs and Black couldn't stop twitching. Rus whine about it but is sitting on the floor at the edge of the bed with a cock sleeve.

Lying on your side propped up on your elbow, you were munching on some monster candy and downing a bottle of water. And trying to get Black to have something as well, but he just keeps wrapping his arms around you and cuddling into your boobs, or grinding himself on your leg.

They weren't going to make this easy for you.

Glancing at Black he finally stopped twitching, but it also looked like he was asleep.

Letting out a sigh, you take one more gulp of water before putting back on the nightstand and cuddling up to Black.

"Rus? You okay?"

He just whines and shivers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ever have one of those sleep's where something wakes you up at some point but fall right back to sleep and wonder later if that happened?

"Remember Mutt; You need to be gentle. Or none of us will be allowed to do this again."

*Whiney growl*

"Stop! Or I will wake her up."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mmm! Ne ugh! Ffffaaahh!"

Was that you or the bed moving?

"AH!"

The bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I got her Mutt, just ease in gently."

"Mmm!"

"Easy now, nice and slow."

You hear gasping and panting next to you.

"Slower."

....

"Slower!"

...!

"Good enough."

You feel a kiss placed on your head as someone runs their hand through your hair.

"Its time to wake up love. You will miss the best part."

Mumbling into your pillow, you stretch a bit and try to move one leg, only to find you couldn't.

"Hm?"

Rus was behind you whining, Why? OH! You can feel him slowly bucking against you. You look down then up at Black.

"Did I sleep through the rest of it?"

Rus nuzzles the back of your neck as Black places another kiss on your head.

"Pretty much, Mutt tried to mount your backside while you slept, ended up knotting himself to you."

You couldn't help but giggle.

"That's why it feels like there is a hose in me?"

Black gives you a look.

"That's revolting."

"That's what it feels like"

Black shake's his head before lying down next to you.

"How do you feel love?"

"Tired, sore and surprisingly a little horny?" 

Rus let out a low growl before he shifted and tried to pull out.  
Making you let out a small yelp and wince.

"Mutt?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Finishing this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REMEMBER!!!! If you have any questions for Reader or the boneheads, come and ask!!  
> [Tumblr](http://helplesslycanadian.tumblr.com/)


	7. Final day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A POSSIBLE TRIGGER WARNING!!!!***  
> Strangulation.  
> stran·gu·la·tion  
> noun  
> the action or state of strangling or being strangled.  
> "death due to strangulation"

WTFD’Swapfell brothers  
Part 7

Papyrus flipped you onto your back and pushed Sans off the bed, using blue magic to hold him against the wall. 

“OW SHIT! Mutt! What are you doing!?”

Guess Rus tossed him a little harder than intended, Blacks head had bounced off the wall and even cracked the plaster. Casting a quick glance at Black to make sure he was okay, you turned your attention back to Rus. You kept your arms curled over your chest, taking deep breaths and biting your lip, ready to scream at a moments notice. Rus hovers over you, fists gripping the sheets under you. He had that look in his eye, the same look he had the day he showed up in your universe. It scared you then, and it still does.

“Rus?”

He flinched at the sound of your voice; he seemed to be slowly losing what little control he had left. You thought with Black's help; his breeding tendencies would have dropped a bit. But it seemed his instinct took full control. 

If he had lips, it would have curled back into a snarl as he let out a low growl, it was terrifying to hear, it didn’t sound like your Rus at all since his noises were more low rumbles and sexy. It seemed like you just trespassed into a lions territory and it was ready to claw your throat out. 

Letting out a shaky breath, you slowly reach a hand forward, if he wanted to finish this, he had to calm down first. You let out a startled yelp and painful gasp when he grabbed your wrist and slammed it against the headboard.

“No.”

Rus started to drag his hand down your other arm, though gentle at first before halfway down he began to dig his phalanges deep into your arm.

“R-Rus! Stop!”

Rus called up some more magic and pinned both of your hands over your head. One slightly bruised and the other lightly bleeding. He dragged both his hand’s down your side once having you pinned. Your whole body was shaking, and you were almost in tears when Rus dug into your thighs, you flinched while letting out a small whimper while trying to twist away from him. Only to be silenced and stilled again by a loud predatory growl.

“Stop.”

Glancing over to Black, you took note that he was sweating, he never sweats! He was trying very hard to fight against the magic holding him, but it just wasn’t working. Sharp phalanges reopened the healed cuts on your leg; the pain made you kick out at Rus.

“OW!”

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING MUTT!?”

Rus' growl only got louder as he put more force into his magic on Black and reached forward and wrapped his hand around your throat. Which was a big nope between you and the guys, the action set you off into a panic. Completely freaking out like a mad woman, you tired the best you could to kick him off only to have them pinned down with blue magic like your arms.

“Candy-corn! CANDY-CORN!”

Your bedroom door was slammed open, and Rus was pretty much ripped right off you, with his focus broken, Black fell to the floor, and you rolled onto your side. A quick flash of orange was all you saw before you were covered with something black and fluffy and lifted off the bed.

“Take em into Black’s room Stretch, Blue. Edge, Red and I will take care of Rus.”

~~~~~~~~~8~~~~~~~~~~~~T^T~~~~~~~~~~~~~hours~~~~~~~~~~~~~later~~~~~~~~~~~~

If you were with Sans right now, he would say you had a very restful sleep, but you weren’t, and you didn’t. It took three hours for you to calm down enough to let Papyrus even near your leg and arms. Black flat out refused to leave your side till your wounds had completely healed, and he wasn’t still going to hand you over to Blue. At least, that's what he said. You finally fell asleep with Black behind you, and Blue next to you. Sort of, Black didn’t want him on his bed, so Blue got stuck sitting slash laying on the floor.

Anyway,

Want to hear a joke? What black and blue and red all over?

You.

Okay, that was bad, but tho, Rus did one hell of a number on you! You slept for two hours before waking up from a nightmare. Sans had come by not long after to see how you were and told you they locked Rus in the basement till his heat calmed down enough to be stifled by Black or just passed on. Since he didn’t say anything beforehand, no one knew how far long his 'enthusiasm' was, or how long he had been holding off. That would explain why he had gone all alpha on you, but he wasn’t talking.

“Blue?”

“Yes, pumpkin?”

Turning over you sniffle.

“I thought this would have only happened once… Will it happen again?”

Looking over to you from his spot on the floor, Blue reaches a hand out for yours which you quickly grab hold.

“Y/N, he is gone. And will never, ever! Come back here again. Class- Sans, made sure of that. Rus doesn’t know or didn’t know.”

You started to cry, as arms wrapped around you from behind and in front. Oops, it looks like you woke Black up, but it doesn’t seem like he cares.

You wept as they held you.

It was probably another five/ten minutes before you calmed down again, your eyes had shut since they hurt so much from crying. But you could feel movement all around you, but, Black and Blue weren’t moving, and you didn’t want a look and saw. Someone ran their hand through your hair and placed a soft kiss on your temple.

Then nothing.

~~~~~~~~~4~~~~~~~~>->~~~~~~~more~~~~~~~~~hours~~~~~~~~

You woke up later to a sharp pain shooting up your leg; it startled you right out of your sleep. You moved to jump off the bed, only to shake it real bad and startled Black awake to the point of rolling off the mattress with a yelp. Blue tried to jump up just to be crushed by you rolling over him. You let out a low hiss as you put standing and hopping on your leg, as Blue looks around confused, and Black groans/growls from the other side of the bed.

“Pumpkin? What happened?”

“Grrrrrrr....”

“Leg cramp!”

“Gaahhhrrrgggnnahhhh”

What?

“What?”

Black sits up, giving you a mock glare before turning to Blue and giving him an actual glare. Black stands and makes his way around the bed and stands next to you, wrapping his arms around you and giving you a gentle kiss then setting his head on to your shoulder.

“Blue, could you give us a minute?”

“Uh, sure?”

Once Blue was out of the room, Black lead you over to the bed and lies down. The two of you cuddled for a while, with Black just running his hand either through your hair or up and down your back.

“Don’t blame him.”

“Hm?”

“It… wasn’t Papyrus fault. We- I did not think you would, let alone could, take both of us in our heats. And, we, I...”

He was shaking! Almost like he was,

“I was terrified! I have not seen Papyrus like that in so long! I thought he was going would seriously hurt you!”

A gasp escaped you as something wet fell onto your shoulder, you tighten your arms around Black’s middle, trying not to let out a sniffle of your own.

“Sans, it’s okay! I’m okay! Papyrus just…”

“It was my fault, I told him, that even though we were sharing you, I wanted you the most! All to myself! I told him to keep back…”

He was weeping, at least you thought he was, and you weren’t sure how to deal with it, the fell's always come off as stiff, never showed any sign of weakness no matter what, and you were no exception

Somehow, Blacks head had migrated down to your chest where he fell back to sleep. A soft knock came through the door as you thought over what Black had said, assuming it was Blue you called out.

Ten out of ten was not Blue. In a way.

“Hey babe, you still up?”

“Yeah, leg cramp woke me up.”

Shuffling closer, Sans holds out a bottle of water, a Gatorade and a couple of protein bars.

“Would have brought you some regular food, but figured someone would have fallen asleep, honestly hoped it be you.”

“I’ll get there, right now I’m more worried about Rus and Black.”

“Eh, they’ll be fine babe, Black’s gonna cuddle the heck out of yah the next couple to make sure you heal right, Rus should be fine by morning. Um, short notice, I called those two the come help him.”

Sans used his magic to help move black off your chest, giving you a moment to sit up to eat and drink for a bit. Sans sat down at your feet as you pretty downed the whole bottle of water and inhaled the two protein bars.

“Heh guess I should have just brought you some dinner then.”

“Mm? Nah, this is good enough. Plus, Pap is going to make his breakfast special tomorrow, in hopes of smoothing over any bad doing of yesterday.”

Sans settled his hand on your leg, and the motion made you look up from opening your Gatorade and noticed the troubled look.

“What?”

“What what?”

“Whats the look for?”

“…In the years we all been together, not once did you have to use that word. Not since Dusty. And he was the very reason we…”

Sans looked down and put his head in his hands.

Dust Sans, or Murder Sans as everyone else called him, the minute he fell the portal he had become enamoured with you. You thought you could help him, and for a while, he was getting better. 

 

——

 

Everyone had gone out that night, either working, shopping, or hustling. And well, almost everyone.

“Hey Dusty? Did you want something to eat? Was thinking about making some KD.”

…  
…  
…  
…  
…

“Dusty?”

…  
…  
…  
…  
…

“Hello?”  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…

It was as if someone had turned the sound off. It didn’t feel like the typical quiet. It was that kind of stillness that has your whole being screaming at you to run as far as you could. A thump from upstairs made you jump.

“Dusty?! Is that you?!”

*Thump* *Thump-thump*

“Dusty! Is that thumping you? It isn't funny?!”

“Wasn’t suppose to be.”

A scream ripped its way from your throat as something that could only be explained to feel like a needle only thicker and sharper, roughly priced your side and was just as harshly and quickly ripped out of you, as you got quite literally tossed to the side.

Dust was talking. At least you think he was talking. A foot fell heavy on to your side, electing another scream from you as it pushed and twisted.

“Do you have any idea, how hard and how boring and simple it is to try and be ‘normal’”?

He threaded his fingers through your hair giving it a hard tug and pulled you up onto your knees. One hand clenched your side as the other gripped his.

“Dust?! Wh-what are you doing?!”

“I got bored of this, this, this simple, domestic life. Was nice for a minute.”

Dust dragged the knife down your cheek and neck, stopping just over your artery. Pushing in ever so slitty, making you shake so much your teeth started to chatter.

“D-Dust? Ple-please stop!”

He started getting that familiar soft look on his face, tossing the knife back up onto the counter before gently trailing his hands down your face as he smiled at you.

“No.”

Wrapping both hands tightly around your neck, he started to squeeze the life out of you. You tried to swing your arms up at him, and you at least tried to. Dust summed some of those magical bone knives/spears or whatever if you swung the wrong way you were going to stab yourself or cut yourself. 

The pressure was too much. Your eyes started to water, and you could taste something almost, sour, very sour, in your mouth. A similar feeling of your limbs falling asleep seemed to spread throughout your body. 

Cold.

Everything just felt cold.

………………………………..  
………………………………..  
………………………………..  
………………………………..  
………………………………..  
………………………………..  
………………………………..  
………………………………..  
………………………………..  
………………………………..  
………………………………..  
………………………………..  
………………………………..  
………………………………..  
………………………………..  
………………………………..  
………………………………..  
………………………………..  
………………………………..  
………………………………..  
………………………………..  
………………………………..  
………………………………..  
………………………………..  
………………………………..  
………………………………..  
………………………………..  
………………………………..  
………………………………..  
………………………………..  
………………………………..  
………………………………..  
………………………………..  
………………………………..  
………………………………..  
………………………………..  
………………………………..  
………………………………..  
………………………………..  
………………………………..  
………………………………..  
………………………………..  
………………………………..  
………………………………..  
………………………………..  
………………………………..  
………………………………..  
………………………………..  
………………………………..  
………………………………..  
………………………………..

*BANG*

“GET THE FUCK OFF HER!”

Wheezing, chocking, coughing, crying, whaling, dry heaving and the feeling of someone pulling you up into there arms.

“Pap, Blue! Get her out of here! Edge, you go with them!”

“What?! I'm more useful here!”

“No, you are more useful to them if he gets away from us, someone needs to protect her!”

“Mm, right! Let's go peons!”

——

Grabbing Sans hand, you pulled him closer to you.

“Come on hon, lay down with us? I'm sure you could use a nap.”

“Heh, don’t need to ask me twice.”

“So classic gets a pass to sleep in my bed now?”

“Black?! You're awake?!”

“Of course I am! I was removed from my comfort pillow!”

“Heh, those are all our comfort pillows, Black.”

Rolling your eyes as you fall back onto the bed next to Black, pulling Sans down with you while crossing your hands over your belly and closing your eyes.

“Alright you two, I would like to get some sleep, sooner I do that, the sooner I can go see Rus then start Blue’s time. I can feel you pouting Black; you got more than enough time.”

“Heh!”

“Sh-shut up!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://helplesslycanadian.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Beep Boop Here It Is!!  
> [Tumblr](http://helplesslycanadian.tumblr.com/)


End file.
